pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Resources/Other
This is a collection of other pictures (logos, tiles, items, etc.) you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You don't need to follow a set size for this gallery, unless the section it says otherwise. If you have an image to add, add it under the tabber for what the item is. If there isn't a tabber for what it is, ask for the tabber to be added or add it to the "Misc" tabber at the bottom. Fan-made versions are permitted even though this gallery functions differently from the others. Make sure the picture is of at least somewhat good quality, this page is for users to use, not an art showcase in where people post their versions of things. |-|Items = General items such as Lawn Mowers, Trophies, Money Bags, etc. Lawn Mower.png|Lawnmower. Lawn-Mower.png|PvZA version. Roof_CleanerHD.png|Roof Cleaner. World Key .png|World Key Money Bag.png|Money Bag Large Money Bag.png|Large Money Bag by DsFanboy. Free-use, but let me know when you use it. Ancient Egypt Trophy.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy Pirate Seas Trophy.png|Pirate Seas Trophy Wild West Trophy.png|Wild West Trophy Far Future Trophy.png|Far Future Trophy Dark Ages Trophy.png|Dark Ages Trophy Big Wave Beach Trophy.png|Big Wave Beach Trophy Frostbite Caves Trophy.png|Frostbite Caves Trophy Lost City Trophy.png|Lost City Trophy |-|Tiles = Tiles from various lawns throughout the games. 185px-Almanac_GroundDay.jpg|Day (PvZ1). PvZ1_Day_Tile.png|A cropped Day tile. niaght.png|Night (PvZ1). PvZ1_Night_Tile.png|A cropped Night tile. whater.png|Pool (PvZ1). fog.png|Fog (PvZ1). roofus.png|Roof (PvZ1). BlankTilePvZA.png|PvZA ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES PLAYERSHOUSE TILESET.png|Day/Modern Day (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES EGYPT TILESET.png|Ancient Egypt (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES PIRATE TILESET.png|Pirate Seas (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES COWBOY TILESET.png|Wild West (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES FUTURE TILESET.png|Far Future (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES DARK TILESET.png|Dark Ages (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES BEACH TILESET.png|Big Wave Beach (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES BEACH WATER TILESET.png|Water (PvZ2). Water tiles (animated).gif|Animated water (PvZ2) ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES ICEAGE TILESET.png|Frostbite Caves (PvZ2). ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES LOSTCITY TILESET.png|Lost City (PvZ2) ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES EIGHTIES TILESET.png|Neon Mixtape Tour (PvZ2) ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES DINO TILESET.png|Jurassic Marsh (PvZ2) ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES PREMIUM TILESET.png|The tile used for premiums in the almanac. ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES KONGFU TILESET.png|Kungu-Fu World (PvZ2 chinese) ATLASES UI ALWAYSLOADEDTILES SKYCITY TILESET.png|Sky City (PvZ2 chinese) NightWillow.png|A night tile by Willow. No permission needed. NightCropped2.png|Ditto, but cropped. |-|Animals = Various animals that appear in the games. Screen Shot 2015-07-23 at 8.27.00 AM.png|Stinky the Snail Bernie.png|Bernie The Bee Jmraptortile.png|Raptor Stegosaurus2.png|Stegosaurus Pterodactyl2.png|Pterodactyl T-rex2.png|T. Rex Ankylosaurus2.png|Ankylosaurus |-|Misc = Anything that doesn't really have a home in any other tabber. PvZH Sneaky Icon.png|Sneaky Icon PvZH Hearty Icon.png|Hearty Icon PvZH Beastly Icon.png|Beastly Icon PvZH Crazy Icon.png|Crazy Icon PvZH Brainy Icon.png|Brainy Icon PvZH Guardian Icon.png|Guardian Icon PvZH Solar Icon.png|Solar Icon PvZH Kabloom Icon.png|Kabloom Icon PvZH Smarty Icon.png|Smarty Icon PvZH Mega-Grow Icon.png|Mega-Grow Icon PvZH Frenzy Icon.png|Frenzy Icon PvZH Frozen Icon.png|Frozen Icon PvZH Strikethrough Icon.png|Strikethrough Icon PvZH Deadly Icon.png|Deadly Icon PvZH_Anti-Hero_Icon.png|Anti-Hero Icon HeartPvZH.png|Heart Icon StrengthPvZH.png|Strength Icon Pvz logo stacked rgb.png|Plants vs. Zombies Logo PvZ2Logo.png|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Logo PvZ2 logo without 2.png|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Logo without the "2" PVZ2 Chinese Logo.jpg|PVZ2 Chinese Logo GWLogo.png|Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare logo GW2Logo.png|Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 logo PVZALogo.png|Plants vs. Zombies Adventures logo JTTWLogo.png|Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West logo PvZ_AS_Logo.png|Plants vs. Zombies: All-Stars logo PvZOLogo.png|Plants vs. Zombies Online logo PvZ Heroes logo.png|Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Logo PvZ BfN Plant Icon.png|Plant BfN Icon PvZ BfN Zombie Icon.png|Zombie BfN Icon PvZ BfN Attack Class Icon.png|Attack BfN Icon PvZ BfN Defend Class Icon.png|Defend BfN Icon PvZ BfN Support Class Icon.png|Support BfN Icon Category:Content